


tiny beefcake gets piercing slightly taller skinny bf watches nervously

by yujohn



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujohn/pseuds/yujohn
Summary: Andrew gets a piercing and Neil is nervous-aka me turning andrew minyard into an eboy with a dangly earring





	tiny beefcake gets piercing slightly taller skinny bf watches nervously

"Aren't you 𝑛𝑒𝑟𝑣𝑜𝑢𝑠?"

Andrew spares a glance at where Neil is biting his nails. He looks back to Renee trailing out of the bathroom to go and get her needles from her room. Turning back to Neil, Andrew watches him chew up his middle finger before he goes to destroy his index one and slaps his hand away. 

"Stop chewing your fingers," he says indignantly. "That's fucking gross. And no. I am not nervous." "You're lying," Neil mumbles quietly. "You have to be. You'd be crazy not to be scared shitless." 

Neil knows Andrew well, Andrew thinks. He's learned his nonverbal responses like the back of his hand, the squinted eyes that mean no and the blank stares that mean yes -- even the palm out that means 𝐻𝑢𝑟𝑟𝑦 𝑢𝑝 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑔𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑚𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢'𝑟𝑒 𝑜𝑓𝑓𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑏𝑒𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝐼 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑒 𝑚𝑦 𝑑𝑎𝑚𝑛 𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑑. But, Andrew decides, Neil doesn't know him well enough to know Andrew doesn't fear this small needle that's gonna be pushed through his ear. Or maybe he does. 

Andrew decides that Neil does, and he's projecting. 

"You're projecting," he tells Neil as such. Neil huffs. "Maybe. Why do you wanna get a piercing all of a sudden anyway?" Andrew tries not to bristle at the question. He's frustrated that he doesn't know how to answer. "I don't know, Jesus fuck. They're cool I guess." "Cool enough to die for?" Neil exclaims dramatically. "Because that's what'll happen if you get a piercing infection, you know. They cut it off and you die from blood loss before they can, like, clear the infection and put it back." 

"Renee will do fine. And it's my ear." "Should have gone to a piercing shop," Neil continues his worried mumbling. "What if it really does get infected?" "I'd rather have my ear infected and to have to cut it off than let some stranger touch me." Neil shoves at his shoulder. "Don't joke like that, asshole." 

"Okay," Renee sing-songs as she makes her way back into the bathroom. "Who's ready to get pierced?" Neil scowls at her. "You're too excited to do this." She shrugs, going to the sink to wash her hands. "Maybe. Not everyday I get to poke a hole into a Minyard." "I'll let Aaron know you're on the market for that," Andrew mumbles.

Neil watches as Renee pushes past him to stand behind Andrew. "Alright. I'm gonna clean your ear." She rips open a small alcohol wipe and cleans Andrew's entire ear, and Neil flinches. "Oh, fuck fuck fuck," he squeezes his eyes shut. He only opens them when he feels Andrew reaching forward to nudge his knuckles against Neil's. "It'll be fine." 

"It'll be fine," he parrots. "Yeah. Fine." 

Renee pats Andrew's shoulder. "Are you ready to be a new man, Minyard?" "Hurry the hell up." "So pushy," she mutters with an eyeroll. Ripping open the needle's packaging, Renee looks up at where Neil's face is entirely pale. "Do you wanna go out?" she asks. Neil shakes his head and nudges his hand against Andrew's again. "No. It's fine."

Renee kind of feels like she's seeing something she shouldn't -- private and intimate as Andrew wraps his hand around Neil's index finger and makes a comment about, "Gross, it's wet." but she feels warm at the fact that she can. 

"Alright." She takes the needle, puts it against Andrew's lobe. "One," she mumbles. "Two--" instead of finishing, she pushes the needle in as quick as possible. Neil squirms in his seat where he watches on, "You didn't even finish -- oh my God you're horrible." Neil looks like he might throw up, flinching again when she pulls her hand away from the needle. 

"Take it out!" he screeches. "You want it to close immediately? I have to wait a few minutes until I can take it out and put jewelry in, Josten, unknot your panties." Andrew lets out a quiet scoff of laughter at that, and Neil glares at him. "If you become some fucking piercing junkie you can come and get these done alone." 

They sit and wait until Renee can take out the needle -- Neil goes green this time. She quickly replaces it with a little piece of jewlery, a small orange and off-whiteish fox Neil picked for him. Renee pats his shoulder. "Alright, done. Take a look." 

"Oh I fucking hate this earring," Andrew utters upon looking at himself in the mirror. Neil, hand shakey, hits his shoulder. "I got that for you. And some others, but keep that one for now." "Absolutely not," Andrew turned to Renee who was cleaning up the clatter. "Change it." "No can do," she shrugged. "You gotta keep that in until it heals."

"How long will that take?" "Um," she murmurs, as if thinking. "Six weeks?" "Six weeks?" The tips of Andrew's ears are red as he turns to look back into the mirror. "It's so.." "It's cute," Neil interrupts. "And you're stuck with it for six weeks." After a beat of silence and twisted the earring so the fox is tilted, Andrew looks to him. "Where's the other?" 

Neil flushes a little. "I was going to get my ear pierced so we could match," he admits. "But I don't think I want to, now. I'll keep it put away, though." Andrew blinks, but then nods solemnly. "Okay. Thank you." He turns to Renee, "And thank you." 

She hums. "Clean it gently. Don't jostle it. No infection, don't wanna give Josten a heart attack."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i didnt make typos lol this is 4 ari


End file.
